sin saberlo te encontre
by fannydlpz
Summary: por años sufri por una eleccion que tomaron sobre mi, por mucho te busque y sin saberlo eras lo que busque y necesite, ella solo queria lo que un dia le arrebataron, ella sin saber encontro mas de lo que penso.
1. Chapter 1

todos los personajes pertecenen a meryer, la historia es totalmente mia y esta dedicada a mi hermi sofia, te amo nena.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Me levante con una canción llenando mi habitación, debía ser mi tia como cada mañana, sonreí divertida nunca dejaría de hacerlo, deje la molestia de lado comenzando a moverme con la melodía no la reconocía pero me gustaba era pegajosa muy estilo de mi tia.

—Veo ya te has despertado. — me detengo bruscamente de moverme, sin poder evitar una carcajada.

—nana, buenos días. —saludo acercándome a ella, era una mujer mayor con un espeso cabello blanco y finas arrugas decorando sus ojos negros.

—tu abuela me ha mandado a buscarte el desayuno ya esta servido.

— ¿Papá llego? —pregunto esperando un sí, pero como era de esperar, niega.

—Está bien, ya bajo.

Me fui a bañar, el agua estaba tibia como me gustaba, ¿Dónde estaría papá ahora? Como quisiera que todo fuera diferente, tal vez si ella no se hubiera ido, todo seria mejor, me pican los ojos, las lágrimas buscan salir pero las detengo, debía dejar de pensar en todo eso, salgo del baño llenándome de paredes color pastel decoradas con muchas fotos de la familia, embozo una sonrisa, los tenia a ellos.

Mi ropa ya estaba tendida en la cama, un ligero vestido morado y unas sandalias blancas, me vesti deprisa dejándome caer el cabello aun húmedo por el baño.

La casa olia delicioso, mi abuela tuvo que haber cocinado, de solo pensarlo mi pancita gruñía.

—hola princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—hola abuelita, muy bien con mucha hambre. —mi abuela me da un dulce beso en la frente como de costumbre, su cabello color caramero se mueve al inclinarse hacia mi, me sonríe sus ojitos brillan tanto como lo hacen al ver a algunos de mis tios, me siento en la gran mesa de madera ya con muchos platos servidos, la casa de mis abuelos era muy grande y moderna gracias a mi abue una de las mejores decoradoras del país.

—hola mi pequeña, ¿cómo está la niña del abuelo? —me saluda mi abuelo, era alto, rubio con grandes ojos azules, lo abrazo levantándome de mi silla.

—¡genial abuelito! ¿y usted joven doctor? —mi abuelito era pediatra uno de los mejores, ¡si señor!

—gracias por lo joven señorita, aunque ya no tanto, ¿Cómo no amanecer bien? Si mi princesa está en la casa. —sonríe mostrando sus perfectos dientes, se aleja sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

— ¡hola familia! buenos días, hola hadita. —llega mi tío Em, antes pasa por mi lado alborotando mi cabello, me quejo volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio.

—Emmet deja a la niña. —lo regaña mi abuelo.

—solo le hacía cariñito.

—entonces se más delicado Emmet, ¡no sé cómo harás con tu hijos!

—un amor padre, un amor

—hola papi, hola sofy. —entra mi tia Alice, ya la música ha cesado, me rio a carcajadas por su entrada saltando de un lado a otro.

—buenos días a mi otra princesa.

— ¡hola tiita!

—enana a mí no me saludas. —reprocha mi tío, sacándole la lengua, mi tía se sienta a mi lado devolviéndole la mueca.

— ¡papá! Mírala, mírala. —replica nuevamente mi tío, vuelvo a reír esto era cada día.

—Emmet, por favor debes madurar.

—mis niños, ya dejen de discutir. —interviene mi abuelita, tomando su lugar, ya todo está servido, me pasan un plato con mis hockeys acompañados de miel de maple y fresitas, mi desayuno favorito.

— ¿ha llamado papá? —interrogo antes de tomar un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja.

—anoche cuando ya estabas dormida, vendrá a buscarte esta noche, le ha salido otro evento. —frunzo el ceño ante la explicación, ¿Cuándo sería diferente? Jamás lograba cumplir.

— ¿cena con una de las brujas? —debate mi tía, mi abuelito la mira con reproche, ¡como si yo no supiera!

—Alice, por favor.

—solo preguntaba papi. —se defiende mi tía, mi tío se ríe, desvió los ojos, siempre queriéndome tratar como una niña, sabía todo lo que pasaba.

—de seguro vendrá la próxima semana.

—princesa no digas eso, el vendrá, ya verás. —me dice mi abuelita, me quedo callada, todos sabíamos, podía pasar.

— ¿hoy trabajaras tía?

—si mi niña, ¿quieres ir conmigo? —mi tía me sonríe emocionada a ella le encantaba llevarme cada vez que podía, tenía una gran boutique, donde siempre iban famosos, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrada debido a mi padre.

—claro tía, debo disfrutar mis últimos días de vacaciones.

—te podemos llevar al cine con Ros hadita. —expone mi tío con la boca llena.

—Emmet traga antes de hablar ¿Qué le estas enseñando a Sofía?

—lo siento mami, ¿quieres Sof? —asiento tratando de mostrar entusiasmo, pero esto no era lo que de verdad esperaba para mis vacaciones.

— ¿Cuándo viene mi tío Jas? —realmente no era mi tío, pero lo quería como eso, era el prometido de mi tía, llevan justos mucho tiempo, aun cuando yo no había nacido.

—nos ira a visitar a el trabajo pequeña.

—¡genial! Hace mucho no lo veo.

—él también te extraña me lo dice a cada rato, hasta me dan celos. —mi tía cuenta riendo.

—es que soy una hermosura tía. —digo divertida.

—como tu madre mi niña. —añade mi abuelita Esme, le sonrió por lo dicho, sabia no era del todo cierto, era la viva imagen de papá, en el caso de mi madre, según todos tenia su personalidad.

El desayuno se terminó con la ida de mi abuelito a la clínica, mi abuela tenia una reunión en su empresa de diseño, mi tio bueno el no se, se fue sin despedirse, queriendo aparentar a mi papá.

— ¡que hermoso! —chilla con frenesí mi tia al ver su nuevo diseño en una alta chica.

—esta precioso tía.

—si pequeña, me ha encantado.

—me lo llevo Alice, es espléndido. —le dice la mujer con el vestido, es hermosa, rubia con lindos ojos azules.

—te lo mandare a tu casa como los otros. —responde mi tia entusiasmada.

—¡Alice querida! —llaman desde el otro extremo de la tienda, uno de los encargados.

Mi tia llega minutos después, hoy hay más personas de lo normal entre ellas muchas modelos, llegue a ver una actriz, me reconoció y hablamos un rato, era amistosa, largas horas después estaba cansada, mi tía iba de un lugar a otro con los nuevos diseños, muchas ventas, era una de las mejores diseñadoras del país ella se encargaba de toda la ropa de la familia, incluyéndome.

— ¿Qué quieres de comer sof? —me interroga Jas mientras llegamos a la zona de comida, había venido a invitarnos a comer.

—me encantaría sushi ¿si?

—lo que pida la niña. —sonrió ampliamente una de las cosas que obtenía por no tener siempre a mi papá conmigo, era que lo que quisiera, lo tenía.

Como era de esperar nos atendieron rápidamente, nuestros pedidos vinieron en el menor tiempo posible.

—esta riquísimo.

—concuerdo contigo sofi.

— ¿Cuándo se casaran tío? —inquiero terminando de comer.

—el próximo año, pequeña.

—debe ser hermoso, la novia con su gran vestido blanco.

—así es sobri, algún día te tocara a ti. —dice mi tía con un ligero movimiento de cejas me rio, hubiera querido que mi papi tuviera eso.

—no, no, Arturo, bebe no puedes tener eso. —escucho en otra mesa, echo un vistazo encontrándome con un señor, diría de la edad de mis tios, de tez morena, muy alto, tenia un niño como de cuatro años, este intentaba agarrar todo lo de la mesa, solté una carcajada se veía muy chistoso el padre una y otra vez intentando quitarle todo, tal vez papá era asi antes, cuando era una niña, quizás siempre estaba presente, esta vez sonrió con nostalgia debía de ser lindo pero no recuerdo nada.

—los niños tienen mucha atención ¿no?

—si princesa, ¡demasiada! —me responde mi tío desviando la mirada a la otra mesa.

—pero son una hermosura. —replica mi tia entusiasmada mirando al bebé.

— ¿recuerdas cuando estaba así tía?

—sí, eras muy inquieta tu papá se volvía loco cuidándote, era para morirse de la risa.

— ¿y su trabajo?

—lo dejo un tiempo, después lo volvió a retomar.

—quisiera acordarme de eso.

—eras muy pequeña sofi, pero tenemos videos, cuando quieras te los nuestros, están en casa de los abuelos.

—quisiera ir a casa. —musito con tristeza, vivía más con mis abuelos que en mi casa.

—sabes que haces feliz a los abuelos cuando te quedas pequeña, esa también es tu casa.

—no es lo mismo tía.

—sof ¿quieres un helado? —llama mi atención Jas, asiento débilmente, nos decidimos por marcharnos del restaurante en busca del helado, fuimos a mi heladería favorita pedí un helado de tres sabores coco, frambuesa y chocolate acompañado de chispas de colores, ¡rico!

— ¿hoy iras a casa de los abuelos? —pregunto, mi tía tenía un departamento pero en ocasiones se quedaba con mis abuelos.

—si sof, me quedare contigo.

Segui platicando con mis tios un largo rato, hasta que decidimos volver a casa, mis abuelos habían salido a cenar asi que nos toco pedir algo de cenar, ninguno de ellos sabia preparar algo bueno, la última vez que Emmet cocino todos vomitamos ni hablar cuando lo intento mi tia Alice, nada bueno salía de eso, mejor nos salía evitar y pedimos una deliciosa pizza con mucho maíz.

Cerre la ventana de mi cuarto era una noche fría, me termine echando en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el dia, ay papa cuando volverás, suspire cansada, quería verlo, extrañaba pasarla con él, con toda la familia, juntos, ahora solo en navidades y no en todas es así, encendí la tv pero como esperaba nada bueno, me llamo la atención una película que esperar cuando estas esperando, otra vez bebés y sí que ocupaban tiempo, demasiado, eso me recuerda a el bebé en el restaurante, si fuera una bebé, papá de seguro estaría más conmigo pero eso es imposible, a menos… si tengo un hermano papá estaría con nosotros, no estaría sola, tuviera una mamá, mas imposible se volvia todo, siempre e soñado con tener una mamá, una familia, amo a mis abuelitos pero ellos no son mis padres, pero papá bueno el no era del tipo de padres que se casan y tienen familia, aun pienso que es extraño que haya elegido tenerme.

Pero… ¿Por qué no conseguir una mamá? O mejor aun una mamá con un hermanito, papá podría tenerlo como hizo con mi mamá primera, podría quedarme con mi nueva mamá y mi hermanito, papá tal vez se quede también, tal vez con eso el cambiara.

Pasaron unos comerciales de san Valentín, sería la próxima semana, muchas cartas llegarían para papá ¡asco! Modelos, actrices y mas de todo eso, nadie que me guste, como me encantaría que papá estuviera con alguien ese dia, que yo tuviera una nueva mamá pero era tan difícil, recordé nuevamente a ese bebé, ¡Ya sabía que debía hacer!, ¡debía buscar una mamá! La búsqueda empezaría desde mañana, pero no podía ser de las que conoce mi padre, no esas no, debía ser especial única, eso solo lo sabría cuando la viera ¡lo aseguro! con eso me llego el sueño.

* * *

ESTA ES UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY CREANDO, ESPERO TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME LEEN EN EL MEJOR DE LOS REGALOS TAMBIEN LES GUSTE ESTA, ESPERO SU OPINION, !BESITOS!


	2. CAPITULO 2

— ¡te voy a ganar! —gritaba mi gran tio Em, estábamos jugando Xbox, carreras pero no era buena, para nada.

—no me gusta este juego.

—por qué no puedes ganarme. —le saco la lengua en respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres jugar entonces? —pregunta cuando dejo el control a un lado.

—nada, ¿Cuándo viene papá?

—no lo se hadita. —me quedo en silencio, veo a mi tia hablando afuera en la piscina con mi tío jas pero tampoco tengo ganas de ir a bañarme, quisiera empezar mi búsqueda ¿pero por dónde? Eso era lo primero que tenía que pensar, donde buscaría una madre.

—andas muy pensativa hadita, ¿pasa algo?

—no tio, quisiera salir ¿vamos?

—no podemos, sabes que tu padre odia que salgas conmigo, no confía en mi, cosa absurda. —volteo los ojos, sin que lo note mi tio, me ve alguien y tendría un buen regaño, pero era insoportable no poder salir, debia buscar ya, en internet trate pero no, pensé en un anuncio, ¿pero cuanta loca no quisiera un hijo de mi papi? No, tampoco es seguro, tampoco podían ser conocidas, ninguna me gustaba lo suficiente.

—todo es tu culpa por haberme dejado perder la última vez que salimos. —me quejo con los brazos en el pecho, aun me acuerdo de ese día, salimos a una feria, mi tío se puso a jugar olvidándose que me había subido a otro juego, dure una hora perdida, mi padre lo quería matar, llego hasta la policía desde ese día tuve permitido salir con el sin la supervisión de alguien más, al final del día me encontraron en los caballitos, todos lloraban tanto que termine haciéndolo yo, pero ni miedo tenia, sabia que tarde o temprano me encontrarían.

— ¿Qué comeremos? —entra a la gran sala mi tía.

— ¿Qué tal pizza?

—eso no sería sano para sofia Emmet, mis padres se molestarían

—quiero pizza tía, apoyo a Emmet.

—está bien pero sin que se enteren los abuelos.

—jamás de los jamases, lo juro.

— ¿la pido ya?

—si Emmet, iré a cambiarme, en un rato bajamos. —se retira de la sala con mi tio, los dos sujetados de la mano, siempre estaban tan unidos.

— ¿Qué harás en san Valentín tío? —le pregunto cuando termina de pedir la pizza.

—no se pequeña, tu tío está soltero y solito.

—creo debo buscar otra chica.

— ¿otra qué? —me observa confundido, aun él no puede saber mejor no decir nada.

—nada tío, iré a buscar algo, ya vengo.

La pizza llego al rato, estaba deliciosa con mucho maíz como me gustaba, la tarde fue sumamente aburrida mis tíos no quisieron salir, a la final vimos películas, mis abuelitos llegaron ya en la noche.

— ¿Qué comieron hoy princesa? —me pregunta el abuelo, estábamos en la sala como cada jueves en la noche, ¡juegos de mesa!

—pedimos pollo con ensalada abuelito. —le contesto, mis tíos me ven con alivio, sonrió complacida de que no me pregunten nada más, habían creído todo.

— ¿has hablado con tío cesar?

—no abuelito, estaba de vacaciones en Madrid la última vez que hablamos.

—ese tío tuyo sí que viaja.

— ¡es un aventurero!

—sof creo ya deberías subir a dormir. —arrugo la cara, lo que menos quiero es dormir, mi abuela me mira con esos ojos tan dulces que no puedo negarme, asiento sin ánimos, me despido y me marcho a dormir, mañana si tenía que conseguir salir a buscar a mi nueva madre, futura madre de mi hermanito.

Bajo las escaleras obligándome a cada paso no tengo ganas de hacer nada, es extraño, no está la cotidiana canción de mi tía, quizás si se fue en la noche, entro en la cocina veo a mi abuelita cocinando, pero había alguien más, un hombre alto de cabellos castaños.

— ¡papa! —chillo de emoción viéndolo de espaldas hablando con mi abuelita.

—mi pequeña. —susurra ya cargándome, cuanto me hacía falta papi.

— ¿Cómo estas papi? Te e extrañado mucho. —sonríe pero extraño ¿le pasaría algo a papi?

—bien sofy, ¿tienes hambre? —asiento, el comienza a llevarme hacia la cocina, mi abuelita nos sigue, siento también tiene una mirada extraña ¿triste?

— ¿Qué quieres de comer nena? —papá me deja en una de las sillas del mesón de la cocina.

—cereal papi. —contesto, papá busca sin encontrarlo hasta que la abuela llega y se lo da.

— ¿ni eso recuerdas Edward? —volteo viendo a mi tiito Emmet entrando a la cocina.

—Emmet por favor, esta sofia. —dice la abuelita.

—hola familia, hola Edward. —mi tía llega junto a mi abuelito.

—hola papá, hola hermana, ¿Cómo están? —pregunta papi, a un lado de la mesa, tomo mi primer bocado de cereal.

—Edward, bien hijo, me alegro que ya hayas llegado.

—decepcionada, ¿Cómo estas princesa? —mi tía me da un besito en la frente, le sonrió.

—bien tiita, ¡ya iré a casa! —grito emocionada, mis tía me mira triste, alza los ojos viendo a mi padre enojada, todos tienen esa mirada.

— ¡no le has dicho! Eres un idiota Edward. —reprocha mi tía.

— ¡Alice! Esta Sofía. —interviene mi abuela, mirándome.

—eres un... eres tu Edward. —concluyo mi tío con el ceño fruncido a mi papi.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le hablan así a mi papi?

—vamos Edward dile a sofia que pasa. —sigo sin entender las palabras de mi tiita.

— ¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto? —papá pasa su mano por mi cabello.

—no, ¡tú por qué haces esto! —solto mi tio Emmer hacercandose mas a papá, abuelo se puso entre ellos dos.

—creo que es suficiente, esta sofia, Edward creo debes explicarle.—abuelo baja la mirada hacia mi ¡que pasaba!

—Sofía mi niña, mira papá tiene mucho como ya sabes y bueno debe hacerlo. —algo me hizo comprender sus palabras, eran las mismas de hace un año.

— ¿no me llevaras cierto? ¡Siempre lo haces! —le grito parándome de la mesa, siento mis ojitos picar, no puedo verle más y salgo corriendo.

— ¡Sofía! ¡Sofía! Sofía por favor ven… —escucho a mi padre pero no volteo, sigo corriendo hasta mi habitación, llego echándole seguro, no quiero verle, no quiero oírle, me duele mi corazoncito, ¿papá no me quiere?

—sofi entiéndeme no lo planee así, por favor princesa sal, debo irme ya y quisiera despedirme bien. —escucho a papá desde la puerta, me hundo más en la almohada, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero…

Sali del cuarto ya cuando no escuchaba a papá, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, voltearon al escucharme llegar.

—princesa, ven con tio. —me llamo tio Em abriendo sus brazos, corri a abrazarlo, era como una gran oso.

— ¿ya se fue? —pregunte.

—si princesa, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque? —ofreció mi tío Jas, sonreí en respuesta, tenía que seguir con mi plan ahora más que nunca.

— ¡si vamos! —conteste más animada.


End file.
